Winning Love
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: What happens when Mike is forces to take part in the Pearson Harden Charity fundraiser. Contains mature content no one under 18 read. Same story as before but more added to it. Please R&R. Thank you :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Suits or any of the characters

Winning Love

MIKE ROSS'S APARTMENT - MORNING

The second Mike woke up this morning he knew today was going to suck. You see earlier in the week Louis Litt the short fat twit came by Mike cubicle and told him he is required to participate in the annual Pearson Harden Charity Fundraiser. When Mike tried to refuse Louis told him all first year associates had to take pert in the event. Mind you it's not that Mike doesn't like charity work, it's just he hates large events because when it comes down to it all it is, is a room full of rich people who are only there to look good in front of friends, co workers and the positive media coverage doesn't hurt either.

The associate wakes up 15 minutes before his phone alarm goes off, so he lays in bed racking his brain for a way to get out of doing the benefit. At this point he would rather Trevor call and tell him he's being held hostage again, so that he has to go save him instead of going to the benefit. Also to top it all off Louis never told Mike what his role was going to be in the fundraiser the only thing Louis told him was to dress nice.

As Mike showers, his thoughts find their way to Harvey's amused face after Mike told him what Louis said. Then when the younger asked what the older did when he took part in the event, his response was the same as the rookie dinner "I came into the league a sophomore.

While Mike is covering his body in soap the thoughts about his boss morph into very X rated fantasies. So Mike slowly runs his hand down his chest and stomach stopping a his painfully hard member and starts to stroke it one hand and uses the other hand to massage his aching balls. As his reaches climax Mike screams Harvey's name at the top of his lungs, spraying his essence into is hand and the wall. Then the fake lawyer leans against the same wall to recover.

After calming down Mike turns off the water, wraps towel around his waist and uses another one to dry his dirty blond hair. Then he reluctantly walks into his bedroom to get dressed so that he can face the worst day of his life.

HARVEY SPECTER'S CONDO - MORNING

The second Harvey woke up this morning he knew it was going to be a great day not only was he going to settle a $100,000,000 contract he also got to see Mike Ross up on stage being sold to the highest bidder. The only thing bothering him were the dreams he kept having about his associate; ones that would start with him asking Mike to look something up and end with the both of them naked and having sex on the real lawyers desk. Or the ones when Mike shows up at Harvey's condo in the middle of the night and they end up in bed together.

Just thinking about Mike and the dreams get Harvey stiff as a board like always, so he lays on his back, reaches into his boxers and grabs his aching cock. He uses his thumb to swirl the pre-cum around the tip, then spreads his legs wide and bends his knees. As Harvey slowly begins to stroke himself he imagines Mike sitting between his legs sucking him off. He groans loudly as he cups his balls with his other hand. After a while Harvey's hand starts to pick up speed as the lawyer imagines his cock sliding down the former pot head's throat. With one final stroke Harvey releases his load moaning Mike's name. Harvey pants as he tries to regain control of his breathing once able to stand Harvey takes a shower, gets dressed and leaves to meet Ray to go to work.

PEARSON HARDEN

RACHEL'S OFFICE

It's an hour an a half before the benefit when Mike walks into Rachel's office. The paralegal looks up when she hears the door open "Aren't you suppose to be at the Plaza Hotel by now getting ready."

Mike sits down in front of Rachel's desk "That's the problem, what am I suppose to be doing at the benefit, severing food, severing drinks what?" "Louis wouldn't tell me and I could get Harvey to stop laughing at me long enough to ask him."

"Oh it's pretty simple you and all the other first year associates will be auctioned off to the highest bidder and be their slave for a week." answers Rachel with a small smile on her face.

"What!" Was all Mike said before he dashes out of the office.

LOUIS'S OFFICE

"You bastard your auctioning me off as a fucking slave" screams the fake lawyer as he storms into the short man's office like a hurricane on steroids.

"First off all it's not just you it's every first year associate." states Louis calmly.

"Yeah well what if I don't want to do it?" challenges Mike smugly.

"Then you get fired" answer the rat faced man with just a much smugness.

"You have no grounds to…" Mike starts to argue but Louis cuts him off "Yes we do because in the contract you signed to work here states you must participate in any and all required functions and or events and guess what the fundraiser is required."

Mike signs and leaving the office to head to the Plaza Hotel.

PLAZA HOTEL

Mike walks into the Hotel upon entering the lobby the dirty blond spots a sign with an arrow saying Pearson Harden Charity Fundraiser in the Ruby Room. Mike follows the signs to a enormous ballroom with 50 tables on each side of a huge runway stage going down the center of the room.

Upon entering the room a short scary old women comes up to Mike "Can I help you, sir?" Asks the women her voice barring an airy resemblance to the wicked witch of the west.

"Yes I'm here for the Pearson Harden fundraiser" replies Mike ignoring the chill that ran up his spin from her voice. "Are you in the auction of are you a bidder?" asks the creepy lady "I'm in the auction unfortunately" frowns Mike.

"Well you need to go to the room next to this one it's for people in the auction to check in and get ready" States the women as she points to the indicated room. Mike nods in thanks and walks into the room.

The room his about the size of Harvey's office with three small dressing stalls on the far wall and there are several folding chair scattered around the room. In the room Mike sees a bunch of other associates some he knows in passing and others he couldn't remember and sitting at the check in table to the left of the door is none other then Donna handing out small manila envelopes after checking someone in.

Mike then walks over to Donna. "So Louis got you too" "No Harvey volunteered me, to get me back for playing him to make him let my parents stay a his condo." "Oh" Donna checks him in and hands him an envelope and as Mike is walking away "Have fun" "Not funny Donna."

Mike leans against the wall and opens the envelope to find a piece of paper and a rolled up black tie. The note reads as follows;

_Slave for a week, _

_ When it is your turn to be auctioned off you are to remove all your clothing above your belt and only wear the black tie provided. Once you are sold you will crawl to the person who bought you and sit at there feet until the end of the auction. Then for the next week you will do what ever that person commands and if you don't you will be fired._

_Your friend Louis Litt _

The fake lawyer unrolls the tie and about 50 different way to kill Louis come to mine when he sees "FOR SALE" written on the tie in big bold white letters.

I'm going to kill you Louis." groans Mike under his breach as he slides down the wall waiting for his execution to start.

**Sorry everyone between unpacking, getting books for school and having to go to New York to bail my uncle out of jail. The only some what high point of the last week was when I met my uncles lawyer his name was Harvey. LOL. Well I hope to finish this story by the end of next week. Hope you like please excuse grammar and spelling I know I suck.**

**Thanks 4 reading ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RUBY ROOM

The room is packed only a hand full of seats are empty. A good number of the guests being affiliates of Pearson Harden or other law firms also there are several members of the New York social elite.

Most of the people were either bidding on the current associate up on stage or talking to the people around them about all manner of topics. As for Harvey he was sitting at his table to the right of the stage nursing his drink and thinking that finally it was Mike's turn next and how he would get Jessica back for sitting him with Travis Tanner.

BACK STAGE

By this point Mike is beyond mortified and he wasn't even on stage yet. The people in charge insisted he take his suit jacket and collared shirt off and just wear the demeaning tie that he wanted to use to strangle Louis.

Right now Kyle was up and the bidding was up to $100,000 "going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Louis Litt for $100,000" announced the auctioneer. Next we have Mike Ross" continues the auctioneer.

The blond sighs and walks out on stage with his head down looking at the floor in nothing but his "dress" pants, shoes and the for sale tie.

Harvey almost dropped his drink when he saw Mike walk on stage. The only words Harvey could use to describe his associate was god like, with his flat but toned stomach, his slightly muscular upper body, his flawless skin minus the small Chinese symbol tattoo on his hip which was still pretty sexy.

The lawyer finally stopped drooling over Mike when he heard Tanner speak "So your boy's in the auction huh Specter, well I might just have to bid on him and when I win, I'll take him home and fuck him into my mattress". Hearing this made Harvey's blood run cold and his eyes turn deadly. "Not a fuckin chance you low life scum suckin bastard." Tanner smirks "we'll see". "I'm opening the bidding for Mike Ross at $1000" interrupts the auctioneer "do I have $1000"

"1,000 dollar" declares Tanner

"15 hundred" counters Harvey

Mike Head shoot up at hearing Harvey's voice and their eyes meet for a second until Tanner says "2,000".

"3,000" chimes in Harvey

"4,000"

"5,000"

"10,000"

"50,000"

"200,000"

"500,000"

"600,000" smirks Tanner

Mike looks at Harvey with fear in his eyes that Harvey will lose.

"$1 million dollars" declares Harvey standing up and looking at Tanner.

Tanner glares at Harvey but waves his hand in defeat. "$1 million going once, $1 million going twice, sold to Mr. Harvey Specter for $1 million dollars" announces the auctioneer.

Harvey then walks over to the stage grabs Mike's wrist and drags him off the stage and toward the door only to be blocked by Louis "You and your little boy toy cant leave until the auction is over Harvey". "We're leaving right now and FYI this isn't an auction it's a fuckin meat Market if I knew it was going to turn out like this I would have never let Mike participate" yells Harvey getting the attention of everyone in room.

Jessica stands up and walks over to the three men "please Harvey calm down you know we do this every year it's just for fun". "Yeah well if this is your idea of fun maybe I'm at the wrong firm" "Harvey no please it's fine" Mike tries to says but Harvey interrupts "no it's not fine Mike it's degrading look at your self your half naked wearing a for sale sign" Harvey then takes the tie off of Mike, throws it on the floor and steps on it. "I quit Jessica, lets go" states Harvey as he drags Mike from the room.

HALLWAY

Mike and Harvey were half way down the hall when Mike remembered he forgot his stuff in the dressing room. "Harvey wait I forgot my cell phone, my closes, and my wallet in the dressing room". "Okay go get them I'll meet you out front in the black and red Bugatti Veyron". Mike nods and runs back to the dressing room while Harvey leaves to get the car.

DRESSING ROOM

Mike enter the room and the first thing he notices is he's alone. He walks over to the small pile of his belonging and begins to put on his collared shirt and jacket when he hears the door open behind him, then close and lock. Hearing the door lock is what made Mike turn around only to come face to face with Travis Tanner. "Tanner what do you want?" asks Mike trying and failing to sound unafraid. "I'll give you a hint he's about 5 foot 11, has dirty blond hair and has soft features." with every word Tanner takes a step forward and Mike takes one backward until the fake lawyer hits the wall. Tanner closes the distance between them and towers over Mike as he runs his hands up and down his sides. Then the Bostonian whispers in Mike ear "I've wanted to do this from the moment I first saw you" and before he pulls away Tanner bites and licks the shell of Mike's ear.

"Please don't do this" begs Mike as Tanner kisses down his neck leaving dark purple marks as he goes and as he starts unbuttoning his belt and pants. "Shut up you whore and I might go easy on you" threatens Tanner.

OUTSIDE

Harvey is out in front of the Plaza Hotel in his car getting inpatient and worried "Come on Mike" Harvey pulls out his cell and dials Mike but gets no answer. "what the hell". Harvey finally gets fed up after call three more times getting only the voice mail. Harvey turns off his car and gets out then walks back into the hotel.

BACK IN THE DRESSING ROOM

Mike cells phone can be heard from it's perch on the chair next to his wallet and house keys. However Mike is to busy fighting off Tanner to get it. "Please that's probably Harvey he's outside waiting for me, just let me go and we can forget about this whole thing" suggested Mike.

Tanner smirks "like your little "boyfriend" said to me earlier not a fuckin chance I've waited to long and you know what I'm done waiting" as he says this he turns Mike around and slams him into the wall again then undoes his pants and pull Mike's pants and boxers down to his ankles.

HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE DRESSING ROOM

Harvey walks up to the door and turns the knob, but it's locked. Then the lawyer hears the worst thing he could ever hear "Please Tanner stop". After a second of shock Harvey springs into action and grabs the arm of a hotel employee walking down the hall "I need a key to this door now" Harvey's voice left no room to objections so the young man in the green and white uniform handed Harvey his master key and walked away.

DRESSING ROOM 

"Please Tanner stop" implores Mike just as Tanner is about to enter his unprepared body. At that moment Harvey, Mike's knight in black Armani armor enters the room "get the fuck away from him!" Yells the pissing off Lawyer as he runs over to the men and grabs the back of Tanner's jacket then sends him flying into the folding chairs set up in the center of the room knocking him out.

Once Harvey was sure Tanner was down for the count he turned his attention to Mike who was now trying to redo is pants, but having trouble do to his trembling hands. Wordlessly Harvey walks up to Mike and pulls him into a hug "are you okay?" "Yes just my hands wont stop shaking so I cant to this" referring to his pants. Harvey swats Mike hands away and zips up his pants and redoes his belt. "Thank you Harvey" Mike says voice just above a whisper. "You don't have to thank me I could never let the ass whip hurt the most important person in my life, anyway lets go we'll file charges against him tomorrow morning" Harvey as he kisses Mike on the forehead. "Am I really the most important person in your life" asks Mike. Harvey smiles then leans in and kisses Mike on the lips and puts every ounce of love and passion he could into in. Once air became a necessity they both pulled away "does that answer your question" asks Harvey with his classic smirk. Mike smiles "yeah it sure does, lets get out of here." "As you wish" declares Harvey as he leads Mike out of the room, down the hall, out the front door of the Hotel, and into his waiting Bugatti Veyron. Then with one final kiss the to men drive off into the busy street of New York City.

**Okay chapter 2 is done. Time for a little quiz you know how in this story and in my last story BLACKMAIL I used the line "Low life scum suckin bastard" well can anyone tell me what other USA TV show that line came from. Also if your wondering why I use that line so much, well that in my opinion is the most beautiful sentence in the English language. Until next time ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

The answer to my question in Chapter 2 is Psych in the episode Lassie did a bad, bad thing this is one of my favorite episodes and one of my favorite lines. Thank you for your answers. Also I reposted chapter 2 when I noticed a few mistakes with it.

Chapter 3

HARVEY'S CONDO

Upon entering the Condo, Harvey ushers Mike over to the black leather couch were they sit down, both looking at their laps. After a few seconds Harvey looks at Mike "Mike I am so sorry you had to go through all that if had known…" "I can't believe it happened again" interrupts Mike his voice just above a whisper. At hearing this Harvey puts his fingers under Mike chin half forcing him the looks at him. "What do you mean again?" asks Harvey his voice full of worry.

Mike pulls away from Harvey, looks down, but starts to speak. "When I was 10 my grandmother and her bridge team had a mock auction to raise money to go to Vegas for some tournament and all kids the team members knew were asked to participate when someone won one of us we would do chores in that person house for a whole day. I was bought by Mrs. Andrews one of the members of the team, who's husband had just died a few months before and her son Daniel was staying there to help her out. Well the day I came by her house she gave me a list a few things she wanted done and told me she would be back in a few hours. So I get to work on the list the first thing on it was do laundry and while I'm in the laundry room Daniel comes in and tells me I look handsome, right away I'm freaked out, but I thank him and move on to the next thing on the list washing the dishes. While I'm doing this Daniel comes up behind me wraps his arms around me and starts to kiss my neck, naturally I pulls away and go to leave the house and that's when he pushes me into the wall knocking the wind out of me long enough to pick me up and carry me to his basement room, and tie me to his bed with old stinky tube socks." Mike voice starts to crack as sobs begin to over take him, so Harvey pulls him into a hug and whispers sweet nothing in his ear. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to" says Harvey kissing Mike forehead.

"No I have to I've told anyone about it" Harvey nods. "after tying me to the bed Daniel proceeded to rape and torture me for the next 8 hours and once he was done he said go home you filthy whore" "I never told anyone until today what that bastard did to me, but I found out later that Daniel was a level 3 sex offender when another little boy who lived down the street turned up died. I felt so bad I could have saved him, but just felt so dirty and ashamed I could bring myself to tell anyone" by this point Mike was sobbing uncontrollably, but Harvey forces Mike to look at him as he sternly states "Listen Mike what happened to that boy wasn't your fault it was that bastard Daniel fault he's the one to blame no you" "Yeah but I should have told some one then maybe that kid would still be alive." Mike says burying his face in Harvey's chest.

Harvey continues to hold Mike rocking him and whispering it's okay, don't worry over and over again until the lawyer notices Mike has fallen asleep. So Harvey leans his head back on the back of the couch and falls asleep too.

**Sorry this chapter is so short and fast but I wanted to get something up but I will have the final Chapter up by next Friday so I like I said in my last chapter I just moved into a new Condo and it is hell trying to unpack and get things ready to start school. So please sit tight and thank everyone. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

Auther's Note

Hi everyone Akiza here sorry but I am taking a break from writing this story or any stories at all. I just don't have the time or the energy to write right now I just went back too school and I'm pre-med so it's not easy I hope to maybe continue this story soon but for now bye. J


	5. Auther's note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone so I haven't updated yet, but I just got some awful news I don't know if you guys know this or not, but Fanfiction is trying to delete all rated M stories from the site. We can't let this happen these are our stories that we have worked tirelessly on for you our loyal readers. Please help us save all our hard work by signing this petition.

If you want to sign the petition go to this link:

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
